


Mimicry

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [25]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #27 - Replacement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimicry

Everyone always thought it so funny when Heechul mimicked people to a tee, absorbing their mannerisms like a second skin. But somehow it wasn’t as funny to Kibum when he was the one being imitated, being easily rendered like the simplest of symphonies. It somehow didn’t set well with it; it made him feel as though he could be easily replaced, easily thrust aside for a bigger and better version.

But nobody knew how it hurt him, at least not that he knew of. Everyone laughed gleefully as Heechul intentionally fumbled through his version of Kibum, uttering a laughing “what?” as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Kibum couldn’t let him win of course.

“I don’t do that.” He was indignant.

“Kibum, what do you think about US music?” Shiwon posed the question as smirking grins lit up around the room.

“What?” Kibum laughed and covered his mouth with the back of his hand, looking sheepish as he realized that he did in fact respond just as Heechul had indicated. It made him feel more than a little useless, and he sat back to sulk.

No one noticed him after that, or at least that was what he thought until later that night when a form slipped into his room and murmured, “I’m not trying to replace you. I wouldn’t be able to mimic you unless I cared about you.”

And suddenly Kibum was okay with it.


End file.
